battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Romanum
We are the decendants of the ancient Roman empire, we know no fear, and we will do everything to protect our civilized ways of living. The lands here are good places, they are fertile and rich with resources and good people. God lives here, he watches over us, and we peacefully coexists with him, and the other gods from other religions. But there are those who seeks to take advantage of us, and abuse our trust and friendship. After the war against the demonic and false Kekistani empire, we were left in ruins. The kekistani's and their worshippers came with their promises of wealth, power, and security. They put us to sleep with their empty promises and gold. For us only to wake, and see our nation in flames and our children turned into little kek's. We got our well deserved revenge on them, those pathetic self loathing maggots, and our time has finally come again. So it is written, and so shall it be. Map Forze armate romanum The Roman army is one of, if not the most disciplined fighting force in the world, with it's almost inhuman and extremely brutal methods of installing discipline. The average Roman soldier is expected to fight even if he is up against unbeatable odds, and the extreme yet very effective training makes this a high possibility. The F,A,R, uses mostly older but still very effective upgraded weapons from the former CoEE, where the Italian empire was the biggest weapons supplier. The army is split into 25 legions that consist of 150,000 men each. These legions are fully self supplied, and can operate independently from one another with good flexibility and efficiency. The legions are also equipped with 2 armored divisions each, consisting of 150 tanks, 300 APC's, 300 IFV's, and various support vehicles. The navy is organized into 3 fleets, the west Mediterranean fleet, the south Mediterranean fleet, and the Adriatic fleet. These fleets will each be responsible for their zones, and are expected to be able to function without the support of the other fleets, and hold out if reinforcements are needed. The Air Force is organized into 4 legions, with 2 stationed in the north and 2 in the south. Another legion is begin kept in reserve, and is expected to protect the middle part of Italy, with close attention begin payed to Latium. The F,A,R, has not played a significant role in international affairs (yet), but it has seen combat. Many of the soldiers in the current F,A,R, are veterans from the liberation of italica, and have seen some of the bloodiest battles in the italica campaign. The F,A,R, has since then begun to recover, with the army seeing the biggest changes. Old traditions has been brought back, and the military is now lead by people who undestands the nature of war, and not some "yes" men. For the first time since Ancient Rome, has the armed forces of italica been unified into an effective, mercyless, and brutal war machine that will obliterate anything that threatens the civilized ways of Roman life. The legions are the main arm of the Imperium, with their extreme discipline and effectivness. They are easily deployed, and can respond extremely quickly to any attack on the imperium, with their extremely orginized and disciplined troops. Even if a legion should be cut off from the other legions, it will still be able to fight as a one man army. The legions are therefore the ideal force for the imperium, and they are also a Roman concept. A Roman concept for a Roman Empire, a Roman sword build with Roman steel and held in a Roman hand, that's the way forward. Regia Marina Before the Kekistani war, the Italian navy was one of the strongest navies in the Mediterranean. And before that, the CoEE navy was even stronger. But after the devastating war against kekistan, the navy was left in ruins. The majority of ships in the former navy had been taken as war reparations by the victors, and what was left was beyond repair, at that time. But Romes flame can never be extinguished, not even by the full might of kekistan. In the years after the war, we have begun to rebuilt. Our once mighty navy is slowly beginning to be rebuilt little by little, everyday. We have already gotten our selvs a respectable defense fleet, that can keep our shores safe. But we can't stay defensive forever. If the world is ever to see the light that is Rome, then Rome needs a strong navy. We look back on battles such as Actium and Mylea with pride. Those battles showed that Rome could fight on the high seas, that the eagle could spread its wing even further out into the world. Rome must have a strong navy if it is to survive, after all, the one who rules the sea, rules the world. = Active Units * 1st Battle squadron * 2nd Battle squadron * 1st Raider fleet * Adriatic squadron * Submarine command * Auxiliary command Ships Capital ships IMG_0800.PNG|Cesar class Battlecruiser. TBA IMG_0801.PNG|Doria class 5 gunner BB. TBA IMG 0867.png|Impero class 4 gunner BB. Carriers Cruisers IMG_0818.PNG|Trento class light Cruiser. Destroyers IMG_0799.PNG|Capitani Romani class destroyer. TBA Submarines Light ships Support ships Regia Esercito Romanum The Roman army, is the backbone of the imperium, the protector of the Roman civilization. This is the biggest and probably most important branch in the Roman armed forces, as it is tasked with defending the mainland. The army is split into 25 legions, that consist of 150,000 men, with 2 armored divisions with up to 750 armored vehicles. The Legions are designed to be able to function perfectly by them self, and fight against the biggest of odds. The Roman legionnaires are some, if not the most disciplined soldiers in the world, with iron discipline begin drilled into them from the age of 20. Some will criticize the almost inhuman and extremely brutal methods used in training, but the results speaks for themself. The legions consist 100% of volunteers, serving up to 40 years in the army (plus 5 years as reservists). The army and all the other branches recruits exclusively only 100% romans into their ranks, with the purpose of creating strong and unified units, that can share a strong bond with each other. Non Roman citizens can serve in the auxiliary and logistical units, but they will not be granted the same benefits as roman citizens gets. The Roman citizen in the army, navy, and Air Force are granted a full state paid pension after retirement, a state paid property, state paid life insurance, and a 30% high wage than non citizens. A legion consists of 8 cohorts of 18,750 men, and the smallest unit the century, only consists of 12. Each cohort is lead by a centurion, who is directly giving the position by the general of the legion. Each legion is also equipped with 2 armored divisions, consisting of up to 750 armored vehicles each. And each legion is also equipped with its own engineer corps, signal corps, logistical corpses, medical corps etc. The legions are all self sufficient, and consists of some of the best soldiers in Europe and the world. All officers and soldiers in the legions are required to be literate and able to function under extreme stress. Rome needs a strong frontier. No, Rome does not need savage barbarins knocking on her doorstep. The empire has been under forign rule before, where she was a puppet for the savage kekistani barbarians. Never shall Rome be subjected to the demands and will of non romans. Never. Active legions Hand held weapons IMG_0804.GIF|Beretta 92FS 9x19mm pistol. IMG_0805.JPG|Beretta ARX 160 5,56x45mm assault rifle. IMG_0806.JPG|Franchi SPAS-15 12 Gauge combat shotgun. IMG_0807.JPG|Beretta MG 42/59-MG3 7,62x51mm machine gun. IMG_0808.JPG|Sako TRG 338 Lupua Magnum sniper rifle. IMG_0810.JPG|Milan 2T ATGM. Vehicles and heavy equipment IMG 0803.PNG|Ariete 2C MBT. The C2 is a big improvement over the C1, with many new upgrades installed, that makes it able to fight other modern MBT's. IMG_0812.PNG|Domino A1 SPG. The Domino features a large 18cm howitzer with good accuracy, and a max range of 47km. It is based of the Ariete C1's hull with some changes. IMG_0813.PNG|FF80 16cm towed howitzer. Regia Aeronautica The Regia Aeronautica is the main air arm of the imperium, with its good and combat proven aircraft. During the kekistani war, much of the nations air power lost due to bad decisions, and the stupid kekistani's. But like all other branches of the armed forces, the Air Force has been building it self up, licking its wounds, as time has passed on. For the first time in years after the devastating war, the Imperium can finally again rise the skies. The Aeronautica still uses old but reliable and combat proven CoEE vehicles, with some newer aircraft begin developed. But the imperium has what it needs for now. And development of new designs, while costly is not the biggest problem, mostly due to all the industrial complexes that was build by the CoEE, and the experience Italian designers and engineers got, while arming the CoEE. The Aeronautica is split into 4 air legions, that each consists of 500 aircraft. These legions are similar to the legions in the army, but most of the personnel is support personnel. Like the army legions, the air legions are fully self sufficient, and they also have some of the discipline found in the army, but the discipline is not as iron strong as the army's. The Aeronautica is important, and it will be one of the branches that will get more attention in the next months. Active air legions Fighters and strike aircraft IMG_0883.PNG|SM-89 Falcon. An upgraded version of the older SM-88 with better engines and more flexible, it is armed with 2 30mm cannons and 8 hard points for missiles/bombs/fuel tanks. It has a better speed of Mach 2,4 and a range of over 9000km. It can also now function as a interceptor, heavy fighter, reconnaissance, early warring, naval fighter, light bomber, and ASW aircraft. Bombers Helicopters Transporters Political relations Allies * Non at the moment Trade partners * Telosian empire * Germany * Philippines Political relations * Telosian empire * Germany * Philippines Non Aggression packs * Telosian empire * Germany Enemies * Non at the moment Army roster Heavy Equipment * Ariete C2 MBT - 3600 * Domino A1 SPG - 800 * FF80 towed howitzer - 24000 Navy roster Capital ships *Cesar class Battlecruiser - 2 *Imperator 6 gunner BB - 2 *Conte de Cavour 4 gunner BB - 2 *Andrea Doria 4 gunner BB - 2 *Michelangelo Buonarroti 4 gunner BB - 2 *Bucephalus 3 gunner battle cruiser - 4 *Doria class 5 gunner BB - 1 *Impero class 4 gunner BB - 4 Carriers ''' * Mortis Rex class fleet carrier - 4 '''Submarines * Cagni class diesel attack submarine - 8 * Flutto class diesel attack submarine - 12 Cruisers *Trento class light Cruiser - 10 *Ammiraglio class heavy cruiser - 3 *Zara class heavy cruiser - 4 *Trieste class heavy cruiser - 2 *Duca Degli Abruzzi class light cruiser - 3 *Luigi Cardorna class light cruiser - 3 Destroyers *Capitani Romani class Destroyer - 32 *Soldati class destroyer - 18 *Navigatori class destroyer - 12 *Comandanti Medaglie d'Oro class destroyer - 8 *Ciclone class destroyer escort - 8 Miscellaneous ''' * Type 20 class MAS boat - 48 '''Auxiliary ships * Gaeta class minelayer - 3 * Azio class minelayer - 3 * Ramb class transports - 15 * Etna class transports - 15 * Converted Ramb class Hospital ships - 3 * Converted Ramb class Depot ships - 6 * Converted Edna class Repair ships - 3 Air Force roster Multirole fighters * SM-89 Falcon - 400